The Dawn of Zaiden
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: My First Fanfic back from Hiatus! :D (Post-First Game) The CPUs have restored peace to the world. Sure, they lost their powers...right? Who's this Zaiden in the title? Why is Purple Heart blushing, all of the sudden? And why the Metal Gear Rising reference? I dunno, come find out in the story :D (Possible NeptunexOC, depends on my flow.) *IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE*
1. Chapter 1: Brother? WAT!

A/N: Well, it's a new year; I've been in hiatus for over four months due to school, so let's see if I can actually finish a fanfic by then.

Be warned, there will be an OC, which will be introduced through the story. Also, the timeline is complex; the CPU Sisters/Candidates are existing, but MK2's events didn't happen, the first game did happen, and we're in the first game's landmasses. Hope that made sense to you :)

Anyways, if not, not much of a difference. Just read and enjoy~ :D

* * *

It's been a year since peace came after the four CPUs had saved the world from Arfoire, and exterminated the monsters. However, even after giving up their powers, the Basilicom accepted each of the previously-CPUs, due to the fact that the new CPU didn't come yet. Each CPU was very happy about this, as they didn't have a backup home. When their sisters came from Celestia...well, they all "d'awwww"ed all over the place, except Blanc, who actually smiled and hugged them.

Who knew that Histoire had another surprise for the four...Apart from me, the narrator of all mega brainfucking thin-

...Ahem. Sorry. Anyways, back to the story. Now then, little did they know that this surprise was going to shatter the peace they worked hard to make. It all began when Neptune started to eat waffles instead of pancakes...

* * *

(Neptune's POV)

The sun sucks...Why can't you let me keep sleeping? Geez...I need to go get me some of those tasty pancakes Nep Jr. made...

I grabbed the stove, opened it, and there they were; a heaven to behold, the pancakes my sister made. This was crafted like a goddess made it...oh wait. Irony. My sister is a goddess. Both literally and figuratively.

I microwaved them to make the pancakes warm. I poured syrup over them, and took a bite. Surprisingly, it was crunchy. Wat.

I looked carefully at the supposed pancake, and after careful examination, it was a waffle. I freaked. "NOOOO, WAFFLES! WAFFFLEEEESSSS!"

I tried spitting it out, but it was too late. It had entered my body, and was on its way to destroy my body. Nepgear came out in her pajamas, groggy. "What happened, onee-chan?" she asked ever so sleepily.

I shook her shoulders.

"I ATE A WAFFLE! NOOOO!"

Nep Jr. still looked sleepy. "You sure, onee-chan? I put the pancakes in the fridge..." and miraculously, she fell asleep on her feet. Meanwhile, I sighed, grabbed the pancakes, and microwaved those.

While I was waiting, I incinerated the evil waffles. I rejoiced in their burning, sugary defeat.

I munched on the pancakes, delightfully chewing and while that all happened Nepgear came out of her room, dressed in her usual school uniform. She greeted me with a smile "Good morning, onee-chan."

"Hey, Nepgear!"

She grabbed a piece of toast, poured a glass of Planet-Milk, and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup! I was dreaming of a place where..."

"Where?"

I smiled, and said, "There were millions of delicious cupcakes and tasty pie!" Nepgear giggled. "Typical of onee-chan." we finished our breakfast, and Nep Jr. said she wanted to buy some new clothes. I thought of the paperwork stack I had in my "office", and then shook it off. Naturally, Ge-Ge reminds me of it. "Make sure you do some of that paperwork on the desk, alright?"

"What? No! I want to go with you and buy all sorts of pretty clothing! C'mon, please?" I putted on a pouty face, hoping Nepgear falls for it like usual.

"...Fine, but finish when we come back, alright?" I win. As usual.

"Alright!"

* * *

As it turned out, I only got myself a new pair socks, along with a new hoodie that I really liked. It really fitted me well, looks and personality-wise. I was wearing them throughout the trip after I brought it. After that, we ate some new kind of chocolate coconut ice-cream. It was very well done, and it tasted like when Nepgear tried to make her first chocolate ice-cream: Sweet. On the other hand, Nep Jr. brought some t-shirts and jeans, but wore the same school uniform she'd always wear.

"Onee-chan?" Nepgear asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, concentrating on the video game I was playing.

"Weren't you supposed to do your work?"

Oh god. The Evangelist will be all over me if I don't.

"Right, thanks, Nepgear!" I paused my beautiful game, where I was beasting on an online shooter game. I dragged myself over to my "office", but it's really just the Sanctuary for CPUs, which used to be me. I don't know why it isn't Nepgear yet. I mean, there are no CPUs existing other than our sisters. Yet it's still our job to take care of the land. Sigh...Histy, is this what you meant? 'Cause it's a bad idea.

I looked at the pile of reports from today and yesterday. Well. I took the first one, and thus started the endless torture.

* * *

"There! Done!"

After a two hour torture of seemingly endless reports on trading between Lastation and Leanbox, interactions with Lowee, and crimes, which makes no sense whatsoever, since I thought I restored the peace in Gamindustri.

Speaking of that, it's been a year, hasn't it? Since we beat Arfoire, everything's been very quiet. No outbursts of trouble in certain areas. It makes me longing for the days where we went monster bashing. Those were the days of glory, when I managed to transform and just go beast mode on anything I saw fit. Well, almost anything. Some occasions, Compa and Iffy would stop me.

While I was thinking of the good old times, Nepgear was entering the room with some cookies and milk. "Here you go, onee-chan. Something for your hard work."  
"Oh my god. Really? Thanks, Nep Jr.! I love you!" I tackled-hugged her. She managed to luckily set down the set before I tackled-hugged with my undying thankful-ness.  
"...Ahem."  
Huh? I hear a familiar voice. Sounds like...  
"Missed me?"  
I peeked on the shoulder of my sister, and saw Histy in the door, looking very, very exasperated. "Histy! How've you been? It's just ship-shape over here! (^-^)/"

Histy smiled a bit. "Well, at least you're still doing your duties as a CPU, instead of forcing Nepgear to do it."  
"What? I wouldn't dare! She's my little sister! Elders have to care for their young or whatever..."  
"Hmm. Well, congratulations. Anyways, I'm the new Priest to take care of the CPU. Luckily, you did your paperwork, or I would've had to force you to as my first command..." I gulped. I guess I'll have to thank Nep Jr. for saving my behind... "So, since you're done, go relax for a bit. I'm sure you deserve it. Oh, but don't-"

I didn't hear that last part, I just grabbed Nepgear and ran out the open door. WOOOO, FREE TIME! I wonder what I should do. Invite the other CPUs and their sisters? Play some games? Go outside for some fresh air? After some consideration, I thought I need a breather, so I opened the door leading out. Now, this may confuse all of you readers and pervs (if there is any reading this.), but this is when things got out of hand. When I thought my life would get more exciting. When HE came.

"Hi..." A boy around my age, wearing a black hoodie and regular blue jeans, with an N symbol like mine, hanging from his belt with a chain. "My name is Zaiden...You're Neptune?"

"Yes...?" At first, I replied with caution, thinking he's just a salesman. But what he said next was much more surprising.

"Well, I'm the CPU you gave your powers to. And also your brother."

A/N: Welp, I tried. I think there's too little "4th-wall breaking". But either way, I really think I tried my best, and if there's anything wrong, please put it in a review, and I'll PM you with my thoughts. If you're a guest, I'll answer the questions in the next chapter. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try my best to write and produce more chapters, despite my conditions in school and such. But otherwise, I'll see you next time :)

~BlueFreezeEnd


	2. Chapter 2: Woot, Free Powers!

A/N: I'm back. A little bit early for an second chapter, but I need to make up the time I haven't written by writing. Horrible logic, I know, but bear with me please :) Now, I'll answer the reviews:

Guest: "I can already guess this guy is a Gary Stu self insert. Same thing I see everywhere else. Zero points."

…Oh boy, I expected this. Well, I guess this happens often enough to some of the stories that contain OCs in them. There's always one guy(mostly Anon, funnily enough) who says that the OC is an "Gary Stu". I'm not gonna talk about it here, but there is an section on what I believe on the debate on OCs and them being "Mary Sue/Gary Stu" in my Profile. Other than that, I have nothing to say here. Know this though: I do defend my writing with my life, so please don't insult that.

Knight25: "Interesting, I'll give this fanfic a shot. Keep up the good work."

I'll definitely try to write well, but don't expect something great. After all, the only practice I've had for writing is school. Derp. Anyways, thank you for reading the Fanfic either way.

I don't have much to say after all that, so please remember to enjoy your read here, and I'll see you at the end :D

* * *

(Neptune's POV)

"…Huh?"

Well, that escalated quickly, right? I sure wasn't ready for that one. When did I hear anything about a brother after Histy left for Celestia one year ago? Either way, I have a really bad sense about this…He could be a super-stalker for all I know! Well, before I had time to pull out my sword and guard myself, Nep Jr. stood up (after all, I DID drag her. And I lift.) and asked,

"Then how can you prove it? You could be an evil person trying to kill the CPUs! So, please, if you are an CPU, fight me in real life!"

…Wait, wat? What the *$%? Since when did Nep Jr. say that?

_Since I started writing?_

You're the Author, right?

_Yeah. What?_

Okay. So…why the memes?

_The question should be…WHY NOT?_

Sounds…about right…But, let's go back to the story, alright?

_Fine by me._

While I had this telepathic message from the real world to here, Nep Jr. was staring down Zaiden with the ultimate weapon of despair, where even cute little bunnies should shiver and wither away: Her stare. It was piercing through dimensions so quickly, it felt as if the universe was about to collapse. (And you totally shouldn't do that. Evar.) Zaiden looked like he was about to die, though it's natural to feel that, I guess. After all, it's Nepgear. She's totally awesome-sauce when it comes to fights. :D

Zaidy looked like he was about to say something. And I just gave him an nickname because the poor guy deserved to be teased.

"Ah…uhh…well, I can, so I'll prove-"

"That's enough, Zaiden. Neptune, Nepgear. Stop. He is a CPU and also your brother."

Histy was behind us, looking tired. "He may not look like one, but he is. I sent him down with me, since I thought I needed an assistant."

Oh. Well, that does explain how I never met him. He's probably been up there for an long, long time. Probably even before hot dogs were made.

"Well, no, not that long ago." He said to me. What? How'd he know? "I just knew from your facial expression. I'm sorry."

"You're like a psychic. Ooo, teach me your ways~ :3 "

Histy chuckled. "Well, then let him in. I'm sure he's tired after going through the entire dungeon that leads from Gamindustri to Celestia."

…Solo? Wow. He's strong too. Makes him totally coolio, for realz. I moved back into the Sanctuary and let him in, still admiring how his chain sparkled when I went close to him.

* * *

(Zaiden's POV)

Phew...I didn't think Nepgear would so suspicious. I'm not dressing funny, am I? Well, at least Histiore saved me at the perfect moment. If she didn't...

"Hey, come on! Sit down!"

Neptune was sitting cross-legged on the carpet with Nepgear, who still looked like she doubted my existence and who I am.

To be completely honest, I don't know why I was created.

_Because I needed a male character. And not someone like Iffy, an real man.  
_  
I guess that sounds reasonable.

I took the chair that was empty and sat down. Neptune immediately bursts with questions.

"Do you lift? What's your preferred sushi? Pancakes or Waffles? Can you transform? Will you show us-"

"Onee-chan, he can't answer all of that at once! And the last two sounds unreasonable to do!" Well, at least Nepgear trusts me enough to defend me...

"Um, no, I don't lift. My preferred sushi would have to be salmon. I like pancakes over waffles-"

"YAY! Score: Neptune 1; Waffles 0!"

She looked pretty amazed. "We have about the same interests! We're gonna definitely get along! Right, Nepgear?"

Nepgear still looked like she didn't completely believe me. Is there a way to prove that I am an CPU without showing HDD Form...Hmm. I think I know.

"Hey Nepgear. You don't mind having an spar with me, do you?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure, why not? I won't go easy on you though!" She looked determined. I guessed she'd be pretty gung-ho about this, since she's gonna try to prove I'm not an CPU or their brother.

"I didn't expect you to..." I mumbled that last bit, because...well, as an secretive character in the story, shouldn't I be doing that?

I hope my plan works...and hopefully convince them.

* * *

Alright. Time for me, the narrator, to step back into the spotlight! Who's with me?

*Silence~~~*

Well, I don't give a ****! Time for battle to go down! Nepgear VS the new character, Zaiden! Though, personally I'm betting on Nepgear. But as an announcer, I must remain neutral! So let's begin-**POW!**

Zaiden suddenly punched the air, which knocked the narrator out cold. "Stupid idiot…"

Both Neptune and Nepgear sweat-dropped. _Well, that makes him pretty darn cool, punching the air and knocking out an invisible narrator, _Neptune thought. Zaiden cleared his throat, and said, "This will be just a normal spar, no rules. Okay?" Nepgear nodded.

"Well then…I need some sort of katana…"

"Oh! Here." Neptune pulled out an metal katana. It had no hand guard, only having a grip and blade. "Is this okay?"

"Hmm…" Zaiden pulled the blade out of its sheath. "I like it. Fits in my hand well. Thanks, Nep." And smiled.

"Hehe…"

"Now then…shall we begin?" He held the blade in an forward stance, blade sideways and ready to strike.

Nepgear swung her blade. "Time to prove my worth!" She dashed forward, slashing sideways. Zaiden held up to parry the blade, and indeed he did, managing a counter upper-slash to Nepgear, who barely avoided it. She then fell back, going back to her regular stance while Zaiden charged, running, swinging in an X-formation while running.

Meanwhile, Neptune, being the airhead she is, cheered them on. "Come on, Nep Jr.! You can do it! Ooo, get back up! You can do it!"

Zaiden was sweating, his shirt was dripping. It was an entire 30 minute spar, and neither of them fell. His metal katana's edge was dull after swinging _I haven't fought like this in awhile. She's definitely an good fighter. But I can-No. I shouldn't. That'll break Historie's order._ He hefted his katana. _I should probably lose…I can't hold on with only 10% of my power against Nepgear._

Nepgear was also exhausted on the other side, ready to give it up, but she needed to know. If she could force him into using his HDD Form, then he should be an actual CPU, because that power should be only restricted to CPUs and CPU Candidates. Her sister lost her powers, so she couldn't transform. But if he is what he says…

Zaiden, tired and running low, felt that it was time. He couldn't put it off any longer, as he felt he owe it to Neptune. It was her power originally. She deserves it back. "Alright. I guess…here I go." Suddenly, a ripple of energy flowed from Zaiden's feet, strings of purple, black, green, and white flying out of the ground. All of the purple ones seem to draw towards Neptune, who blinked.

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the purple strings flew towards her, flowing straight into her body. Neptune felt as if she was eating around ten candy bars at the same time while also having two stacks of Nepgear's homemade pancakes.

Zaiden, looking at Neptune, relaxed, knowing that it worked. Neptune can be back to normal again…or at least, mostly normal. "Neptu-no, Purple Heart. Your powers should be and is being returned to the rightful owner. Please reclaim what is yours and yours alone." Zaiden felt his strength slowly ebbing away, though he expected this; after all, this is all he could do to thank her for making him exist in the world.

Neptune, on the other hand, felt much more at peace, even though she felt like she had 15 cups of coffee, and was ready to bust some cyborg ass in her video games. The strings of purple finally completed entering her chest, and she began to glow, as an white light engulfed her, lines of data surrounding it. After a few seconds, the light opened up to reveal an girl with long purple hair, plug suit revealing men's dreams and hopes, and an purple katana. Her eyes looked like the Power Button on PCs and she had X Button-shaped hairpins. Nepgear widened her eyes. There was no way…no way he could have restored her powers…unless…!

"Yes. I know what you're thinking, Nepgear. You are correct. I stripped myself of her share of power, and gave it back." Zaiden was on his knees, clinging on the blade, breathing heavily. The other energy strings retracted back into him, and he gasped heavily. It was something that hurt him a lot. "Though…at least…you can at least trust me now…can't you…?"

Nepgear rushed over to him, and pulled him up. "I never said I didn't trust you. I was thinking about what kind of person you were. I guess you can misinterpret facial expressions, huh?"

Zaiden chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so…right, Purple Heart?"

While Nepgear was pulling Zaiden up, Purple Heart was yelling, "I'M BACK, BITCHES!" and while she was screaming, she broke the censor filter, so swear words will no longer be censored from this point on. Period.

When Zaiden asked her the question, she rushed him, and hugged him. "Thanks, Zaiden. You've helped me in a huge way. I-I can't thank you enough. What is it that you want?"

"Nothing," Zaiden said, starting to lose consciousness. "I should be the one thank you….." and he fainted, powerless and battered from the battle. Nepgear suddenly started to sweat. "Onee-chan, he's pretty…h-heavy…"

Purple Heart lifted him up, and held his arm with Nepgear. "Come on, let's bring him to Historie. She'll know what to do."

"R-right! By the way, how do you feel, onee-chan?"

"Well, pretty peachy. I feel fine. Though, do you believe him that he's our brother and CPU?"

"Oh come on, not you too~"

Purple Heart chuckled while…I guess floating on the air and carrying Zaiden?

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I guess you can tell I used three different POVs to try out: From Zaiden's POV to Neptune's POV to an third-person POV. Now, I want to know from you reader's opinion on which one I write better, since you're the critics. However, please don't be all like, _"OMG Your writing is so bad as an First Person POV. Gtfo out of FFNet, blah blah blah." _ Because that's not criticism. That's flaming.

Well, then, let's hope you're all somewhat entertained. I'll see you next chapter~ :D

~BlueFreezeEnd


	3. Chapter 3: His History

A/N: And I'm back again~ :D

So, since Spring Break is over, new Chapters will probably come a little wee bit slower. But, let's get to your precious reviews :3

ChromaLuke: Well, for one, try to make a line break after the A/N at the top and before the A/N at the bottom. That'll be helpful. Second, I don't know which one is better though. I kinda like all of the writing style. I have no grudge against them.

Right, about that. Totally my fault, because I DID have them on my Doc, but FFNet apparently doesn't care and makes you do the lining after you uploaded it. Either way, I fixed it. Oh, and thanks. It kinda makes me feel better about my writing skills xD

manuk51a: a male OC... in an all female main cast... again... a huge contradiction to the fact that they're originally called Goddesses for a good reason. a male CPU will stick out like a sore thumb, because a male technically cannot become a goddess

Well, this is quite an valid point, so I tried my best to manage to…well, you'll see if you keep reading. After all, the story does run into situations like that. Of course, being an Humor story, you can probably guess what happens if I do run into an situation like that.

Well, that's it for reviews. Other than that, I hope you guys are getting the new Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory for the PS3. I mean, come on. Sadistic girls? (Spoiler~) Great comedy!

Oh, and after thinking about it, I guess I'll just switch around POVs when I need to, or when an new scene needs it. Makes it more versatile.

But anyways, enjoy your read here, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter~

* * *

(Zaiden's POV)

Well. After all that, it certainly was an fiasco.

Soon after I recovered, Neptune was literally hopping up down, happy as a fiddle about getting her powers as an CPU back. She also said something along the lines like "The protagonist wanted her powers back, and boom! Got it back in one day~" Nepgear was somewhat similar, thanking me for getting her sister her powers back.

So, after I was done recovering, Histoire sighed and said, "Alright, you should be safe now." I nodded, satisfied that I won't have to keep feeling physical stress to my body after I transfer powers to the other CPUs. "Are you certain you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes. It's the only way I'll ever be able to thank them. Don't worry about me, you know I'll be fine."

"Even so, I must insist you be careful. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Histoire." She certainly does act a lot like a mother...I can see why Neptune likes her. "Should I take Neptune with me?"

"Probably so. She wouldn't do anything here anyways, so please take care for her." Histoire replied, heading to Nepgear, saying something about getting things for her.

Meanwhile, Neptune was still in HDD Form, trying on numerous new plug suits, going in and out of her bathroom with a new one each time. I chuckled. I guess every girl does have that trait of clothing. "Neptune, we need to visit the other CPUs and give them their powers back. After all, the cast won't be balanced if we don't."

Neptune turn to me and smiled. "I'll be just a minute." As she disappeared into the change booth again, I thought to myself, _she really is different from her normal self, isn't she?_

She came back out, wearing something quite... different. It was... needless to say, revealing, yet stunning at the same time. It truly gave off a nice aura to represent Planetptune's leader.

"Well...ahem, shall we go then?" I suddenly had the urge to just act as formal as possible, despite the person I was talking to's personality.

"Heh. What, are you shocked by the outfit? Come now, Zaidy. Let's get a move on. Let's go see Noire first, since I think surprising her first will be much more enjoyable."

"...Right..."

* * *

I sighed. I had a feeling that the reason why Nepgear didn't come, was probably because she already knew. She knew my secret. My history. My life.

Damn. I shouldn't have left Histoire by herself. She may seem strict, but when pressured, she really can't do anything...

* * *

_/Secret Flashback with Nepgear and Histoire/_

"Histoire, tell me more about Zaiden."

Histoire looked over at Nepgear, slightly ruffled. "H-huh? Um, what exactly would you like to know, dear Nepgear?"

Nepgear stared at her with eyes wanting truth. "Who exactly is he? He's definitely one of the CPUs, but he seems…different from everyone else. There was this weird vibe I got from him."

Histoire looked more than nervous now. "W-well, you certainly got more observant, Nepgear. It'll help when you become CPU, hehe."

"Histoire. You don't act like this. Please tell me the truth."

Histoire sighed. Nepgear seems to have become more…mature than her own sister now. "I suppose I have no choice, then. Alright. I will explain to you who exactly Zaiden is."

"Zaiden is an CPU. He is also one of the last male CPUs who use to exist along with the female. But then everything changed…when the females began to detest the males for their personality of greed and power. Eventually, every male CPU was wiped out. A few made it to the Human World, and managed to hide as normal human beings, just like how you look like a normal human after transforming back."

Nepgear was…to say the least, shocked. She was never told of this…bloody history. "There used to be…many male CPUs? Huh…"

"Yes, quite surprising, isn't it? But that's not all. The remaining male CPUs managed to produce descendants, which one of them is Zaiden. Of course, he was sent here by his father, who was also an descendant. But he was dying. So I took care of him until now. He was an mere child at the age of three. I couldn't just leave him be."

"I-I see…" _Wow_, she thought. _So there's other, many other, male CPUs…but wait, as an descendant, wouldn't that make them weaker?_

"I know what you're thinking. No, the process is quite complicated. I would need three days to fully explain it to you, however. Let's just say that it rather makes them more powerful. And Zaiden is at the top of that chain. Oh, and an exception to everyone else for him is that he can age. He will die due to age, unless…well, you don't need to know…"

"Huh?! No way! Are you saying he's stronger than, what, all four CPUs combined?" Nepgear refused to believe that. After all, the four CPUs are invincible when together. She witnessed that fact firsthand.

"Hmm. That's a hard question, but my guess is no or maybe. Because I believe he can probably stand his ground for a while, then be out of strength. But…he _does_ have an ace in his sleeve…"

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

That past…I wasn't even told of until I was 11 years old. Now I'm 15…Geez, now I'm worried. I don't want to shrivel up and die at age 77. That'll suck.

We were getting closer to the forest in question, but I wonder…why the rumours in the first place? I do feel there's something questionable about it…Well, I'll just protect Neptune with my life, no matter what the cost. I am her brother, and just because my ancestors were greedy, does not mean I will be!

* * *

A/N: Well, in case you didn't get Histy's explanation of the difference between male and female CPUs (Which sounds like will ruin the entire concept, but won't really), here's an better run-down:  
- Male CPUs can age and die, which can be prevented.  
- The descendents of the male CPUs are more powerful than the male CPU who gave birth to them, and resembles more of their ancestor than their own father. (You know, *ahem, ahem*)

And the history of them is also mildly important, so please understand how it works. Little tidbits of Male CPU History will be in each chapter, which helps you understand Zaiden's existence more.

Other than that, emergency news flash! I'll be in on an trip to China from tomorrow (Monday, March 25th) to April 8th. Which means I'll probably still write, but depending what I'm doing, upload speed will be lower than usual, which is usually weekly.

So again, I would like your opinion on this chapter, and as always, I hope you continue to read this! Thanks, and I'll see you, next chapter.

~BlueFreezeEnd


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Lastation

Note: I've changed the 2nd chapter to meeting Noire, but that's really it, so you don't have to re-read it.

A/N: And back at chu with another chapter, written 34000 Metres above ground level, over the international Date Line. Yes, I'm flying from Canada to China for a break, but I'm still uploading. Though, by the time you see this, it's probably Saturday or Sunday. Either way, let's get to teh Reviews:

ChormaLuke: Well, I gotta say, nice concept of a male CPU, BlueFreezeEnd. But since they're males, that'll make them "God", right? Like how females are "Goddess"? You know, for a "God", I'm surprised that Chuck Norris is not in. LOL.

... Dude. Get with teh times. Bruce Lee 2013. My only comment. C:

FireKiller87: I really like your story. OCs don't really bother me unless they're annoying as hell and this doesn't seem like it, so it's pretty good. There are a few grammar and possibly spelling errors scattered throughout the chapters but that's just me being nitpicky. Otherwise the story itself is quite sound and engaging. I look forward to the next chapter :)

That's great to hear. Zaiden's good boy, aren't you? GOOD BOY~ :D

Zaiden: Don't bring me into this, please... "-_-

Alright, alright. As for grammar mistakes, I blame Microsoft Word, because Bill Gates failed his English university exams, according to Wikipedia. Haha. But seriously, if there's a major grammar mistake, then pinpoint it out, and I'll happily correct it.

Alright, then. I got nothing, so let's get to the chapter, and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

(Zaiden's POV)

Sigh. How long was the path to Lastation again? 'Cause it seems endless.

Neptune returned to her human form, saying that it took too much energy to remain transformed. Also because it "may get me wrinkly-wrinkles like Histy". Welp. Whatever she says. Though, luckily mobs approached us. I didn't feel like fighting unless, again, needed me to.

It was actually refreshing, being able to walk around in a more open, green area. Celestia was just too... glassy. Being with the nature felt much better than being couped up in an large, massive glassy castle.

While I was enjoying nature's beauty, Neptune was, on the other hand, just trampling over good grass and flowers, humming the opening theme to "Sword Art Online". How she knew it, don't ask.

I sighed again. Although I did say I like nature, I need something to occupy me. Maybe some sort of... monster bashing? Wait, that's Neptune-thinking. Gah. I want to, but I can't risk break the limiter...

However, even though I was thinking that, my bracelet was glowing red with the words "WARNING: LIMITER HEALTH AT 40%; POSSIBLE OUTBREAK."

* * *

"So, Zaidy! Let's go bash some heads in!"

"And how many times did I say no? I'm kinda exhausted from giving you your powers back..."

"Aw, I know you wanna... Come on! It'll be our little secret..."

I chuckled. Right... Then all hell will break loose. "I don't think there's any mobs left. Besides, who would ruin this perfectly good forest-"

BOOM.

Well. I shouldn't have said anything. Because I remember if you say something that's more likely to happen, won't happen, will somehow always happen. If you catch my drift.

An shadow the size of an tank flashed over the small grass opening in front of us, and eventually revealed two legs of brown skin, with three-pronged claws on each leg. Soon after, a roar that could split the Earth in half was heard. To be truthful, all it did was hurt my eardrums. Though, I've endured worse.

"Huh. Well, never mind." I said in a small voice.

"Yeah... Wasn't expecting that..." Nep was agreeing with me about mob grinding. Finally.

Unfortunately for us, apparently dragons hear very, VERY well. So, we were pretty much screwed the moment we talked. The dragon turned its head towards our direction and raised his claws. Before I could say something with an pun, it swung down. I did an barrel roll to the left, and was left only minorly scratched. Neptune was the same, who pulled out her Ebonite Blade katana. "Well, can't do anything about it now. Imma go HDD!"

One blinding flash later, there she was: Purple Heart, with her somewhat larger katana. "I'll show you my power!" She dashed for the monster, blade up. "Jumping Arts!"

As the monster was hit multiple times, it still didn't looked fazed. Just annoyed by the pricks he was getting from Nep's blade. He roared, knocking her back by a few meters, causing a major amount of damage. "Ugh!"

"Neptune! Damn it..." I wanted to... So bad... I looked at my bracelet, which had the words: "WARNING; LIMITER HEALTH AT 20%; CAN OBTAIN UP TO 80% OF DAMAGE OUTPUT." 80%, huh... Well, I felt like going at full. Needed the stress relief anyways. I took out my silver case.

The only thing I brought with me was an long, silver case, containing my primary weapon, the weapon I use most of the time. There's only one way to open it, and that's releasing the limiter. But that itself is dangerous, since that limits my power so I don't make myself visible to every mob within an 400 meter radius. But this was a desperate time.

I took an breath, and exhaled. "Well then... Passcode: 110250. Release Limiter: Maximum Damage Output Mode."

The bracet turned turquoise, now with the words: "LIMITER RELEASE; 100% DAMAGE OUTPUT MODE."

An aura of red suddenly surrounded me, erupting in violent waves. The silver case started to shift; parts of the case started to go in, revealing an metal handle of black leather, and an mini-blade on the side of the case. Two letters, Z and R, written like lightning was on the front of the case, and an small screen on the front said "Weapon Unlocked for N-009: Zaiden."

I slung the case over on my back, and my clothes were shaking, moving along with the red aura. Neptune was sitting up, suddenly looking like she saw the scariest thing of her life. "Zaid...en?..."

I only calmly responded, slightly looking at her. "Don't worry. It'll be over quickly." I then turned back on her and faced the threat that needed to be eliminated. I reached for the handle, and pulled out my weapon, my stick of choice. The R-105 High Frequency Katana blade. When I held it in my hands, I felt an feeling of nostalgia. This... This is what I want. What I really am. And this is exactly what I need to win.

I took an offensive stance, blade sideways, pointing at the dragon. When I fight, I usually sacrifice all defense for offense, and go full out. Exactly what I did: I attacked.

Dashing at the dragon, pre-slashing in a dual-cross form. Each time I swung, electricity surrounded the blade, allowing me no mercy with the enemy. The dragon cried in pain, and tried to swing down at me again. I sidestepped, slashing his claw as I did, which crippled him, leading to the _coup de grace._ I jumped up, in front of his jagged face, and concentrated hard on one point on his face. When I do this, it seems like time slowed down, and I am able to cut and slash quickly. The jewel on his head marked the spot. I slashed.

A few moments later, the dragon was dead, laying on the ground. I was standing in the small opening, and Neptune was behind me, staring with awe. "This... Zaiden... "

"Wow... You just... did my job... "

I blinked. There was an girl with black hair, wearing fancy clothing which gave off... a CPU feeling, and holding an rapier. "Geez, I came all the way here for nothing-Hey, is that Neptune? How come you're in HDD? I thought we gave away our powers..."

"We did. To him." Nep pointed at me. I guess that's fair. They did keep me alive with their powers. I guess this girl's Noire, the CPU of Lastation, and yes, she did not look happy.

I sighed. Time for explaining. TIME SKIP!

* * *

"So... You're what's known as a Male CPU, or one of their descendants, and you contain all of our powers because it has kept you alive so far. However, Male CPUs don't have every same privilege as us, the 'Female' CPUs, since we banished for being greedy. Is that right?"

We arrived at Lastation, and also in Noire's Basilicom. I was explaining things to now both Nep and Noire, and i wax think, how did this turn into a disscussion over tea? Of course, I'd rather not have a fight over this, since my limiter broke over the way here. Though I must say, this Earl Grey is pretty good. I could use some more sugar... "Yes, that's about right."

"... Is there any other way to limit your power? It's giving off an scary aura..."

"No can do. I can fix the limiter, though I need some time to gather materials." And those materials are quite rare, which makes that a difficult task...

Noire sighed. "Well, other than that, what's the point of you coming over here today?"

Nep was running around Noire's bed, saying about looking like a "Noire-y" bed. She replied, "We're here to give you your powers back, Noire~" in an sing-song voice.

"Oh, okay... Wait, what? How're you gonna do that?"

Without saying a word, I began to concentrate to _force_ her power out. This is why it takes a lot of power to do this; because the pressure on your mind and body is very, very heavy. Luckily, I have Planetptune's shared tied to me, so by using the shares, it's possible to lessen the pressure.

Three energy ribbons of black flowed out from my body, and quickly surrounded Noire. Before she had time to react, the ribbons went into her body. Again, stop your perverted thoughts, readers.

Soon, the familiar blinding light of HDD transformation filled the room. Once it was over, a girl with white hair, wearing an completely black plug suit with her hair down, was sitting where Noire was. "Oh. That's how."

Neptune leaned in close to her ear and whispered loudly, "Aw, you could provide fan-service again! But you're lonely, aren't cha. Aw, don't worry, Noire... I'll be there for you-"

Next thing you know, Nep's head was stuck in the ground, Noire blushing furiously. "I-It's not like I care or anything...Stupid!" Well. Tsundere much?

I sighed. "Is the comedic act over? Then I'd like to go and get some materials to fix my limiter." I stood up, downing the now-cold tea in one. "Nep, stay here with Noire. You don't mind, do you?" the question was directed at Noire.

"Yes! Please take her with you! I-GAH!"

"You aren't getting away from me! 3"

Nep was grabbing her... Yeah, never mind. "Uhh... I'll take that as an yes." and rushed out of there. I ain't gonna be present for some yuri scene! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

* * *

Eventually, they calmed down, and Neptune and Noire, now normal, were talking about Zaiden. "So, what did you think?" Noire blushed.

"Uh... He's... quite..."

"Cute? Cool? Handsome? Mysterious~?" Neptune was firing answers away, hoping to get some sort of good response.

"Maybe... cool?"

"OO. Noire has a little crush on Zaidy, huh? Well, top bad he's at my place!"

"What! I don't care! Waitttt... Since when did you get all so defensive of a guy?"

Neptune shook her head furiously. "Nopenopenopenope. Dunno whatcha talkin' about."

Noire raised an eyebrow. _Since when did she start acting... Huh. Is this her way of being embarrassed?_ Noire smirked. _Well, at least I have something on her too._

* * *

A/N: Phew. Woah. Freaking Sunday morning (evening for me), and I'm writing this in Pizza Hut. Welp. Anyways, **BEFORE **any of you say, "OC IS TOO OP, BOO!", please remember that he has power equivalent to _three_ CPUs and his own skill. Once he gives it back to the others, well...

Zaiden: ... Tch.

Icey: Now, now. Being an average Joe is fine. Look at me! Besides, you're still an CPU. You're just gonna be nerfed. Like Xin Zhao in LoL.

Zaiden: (._.)

Anyways, an small message to you all reading. Please, if you don't like the idea of having an Male OC in an Full-Female Cast, then please don't rant about it, especially in Reviews. I think of Reviews like critical advice, not 10-year old's arguments about how retarded it is just because. I'm aware of that fact that it looks strange, but it's a idea, and one easily explored in every catagory. Also, think about it. It's still centered around Neptune mostly, so it's not exactly _always_ going to be a full female cast every chapter. The other CPUs will have a little less to say than Neptune does, since... Well, you know. Protagonists.

Anyways, I'm rambling. The next chapter will be around the same time. Then regularly scheduled Friday uploads, since I'll be back to Canada by then. But until next Sunday, friends.

~BlueFreezeEnd


	5. Chapter 5: New Weapons and Fluffiness

A/N: And happy Sunday, guys! Or not, but that depends. I hope to brighten your day, and if already brightened, then time to make it even better! More character development, so expect more herpy derpy-ness with Zaiden! But before that...

(Insert Reviews)

Welp, let's get to the chapter then, shall we? I'll see you at the end.

* * *

(Zaiden's POV)

Well, I'm done. The limiter's back to normal, and I even installed a new feature that lets me limit my power to an certain extent and still have an excellent damage output. It did take me more than a day, so me and Nep stay over at Noire's Basilicom. I already told Histoire that it'll be a long trip and we definitely won't be back for a while. I stayed up all night while Nep was surprisingly interested in the mineral I was using to fix the limiter. I guess that's cause it looked like pudding...

During the morning, I met Noire's sister, Uni, while going to get a cup of Nep Caffeine. We eventually struck an conversation of technology, which went from generating power to nuclear structure of the past. But I was quite interested in something else; her weaponry. Nep had said Noire's sister used an energy crossbow of sorts, and that made me interested in her skill of marksmanship. See, since I couldn't always use my katana due to my limiter, Histoire told me to take up the role of an long range character, since there weren't many. I used to train myself with an bow with an laser designator in Celestia (custom design by me. It looked badass.) along with arrows.

Eventually, though, I mastered the art of archery, and I started to think of other far-ranged weaponry existing. But since I didn't know anyone with the knowledge, I couldn't ask. So it was great chance to ask Uni that very question: "What kinds of far-ranged weaponry is available nowadays, apart from an crossbow and bow?"

"Hmm... Well, there are Battle Rifles and Sniper Rifles. Apart from that, there's the bigger ones like precision particle cannons. But those are too large for us to hold, so unfortunately, we're limited to that little variety."

Huh. Battle and Sniper Rifles. Sounds interesting. "Is there a model I could see of a Sniper Rifle?" Uni pointed towards my laptop I had open.

"May I?"

I nodded, and gave her it. After a few minutes, an 3D model of an... long metallic _thing_ came into view. "This is an XM2013 Sniper Rifle. It uses the .388 Lapis Magnum round, and can hold up to 6 bullets per magazine. It's a good rifle, but I don't like its weight, which is a little over 5 pounds. I'd say it's built for more an defensive role in battles."

Instantly, I was amazed and, of course, confused. How does this weapon work? What are "bullets" and "magazine"? I'm sure magazines in this case aren't books. "I know that you understand a lot of things, so come with me, ok?" Uni stood up and beckoned me to follow her. I did so.

* * *

"So. This is an .50 Cal."

An magnificent beast of black was placed before me on an table. We were in an testing room, and many Sniper Rifles were placed on racks. But this one stood out a little bit. So I thought I'd ask about it. "It's a beast, firing the .50 Browning Machine Gun round, which can put an hole through most vehicles. Weight and recoil is its only downside. The gun is about an heavy 10 pounds, and if not stabilized, the recoil can knock you off your feet." Hmm. I'd prefer more of a mobile, rushing Sniper Rifle. I don't want to be the cowardly person, standing back and hiding. Not on my honor.

I walked around the room again. There looked like nothing could catch my eye... until there was a blueprint that did, on an work-bench. "What's this?"

"Oh, that. Even though I like using my crossbow, I do fascinate over making Sniper Rifle models. These are just some sketches, but I don't think they can even exist..." Uni was wrong on that. Yes... YES, this was exactly what I was looking for.

"... May I use these? I think I may be able to build them."

Uni looked surprised. "Huh? Is it possible to? I mean, our nation is advanced in most technology, but I don't think-"

"No, it can be done. I need these." I quickly wrote down an long list of supplies. "Get these and I can build one. Also, is there also an place where I can melt metal?"

"Right there, you can melt the metal over that oven." She was already on the stairs. "If you managed to build them, you can have them!" Exactly what I wanted to hear.

* * *

I worked all day. Again.

But it was done. Two pure Sniper Rifles were standing up on the table with an stand. One was yellow, one was silvery. Uni was shocked, to say the least. Noire, who also came down to see what the ruckus was, whistled, and Nep just jumped for joy, saying how great of a brother I was. Huh. Haven't been called that for a while.

"This is incredible! I never thought this was possible! I thought the mechanism would break the moment it fired."

"It still can. We need to be sure, though. Is there an target practice area?"

Noire nodded. "2nd Basement. Take the elevator." I grabbed both guns and my own bullets and magazine to go with each rifle.

* * *

A few round targets were present. Uni was at the control board, who was able to control it, due to her being here all the time for practicing. It wasn't a target practice area, more of a... target practice run. Apparently, you had to shoot the targets while running the course. She went through it, showing it was done. And then, it was my turn I had also just finished loading the bullets into the magazines, who Noire and Neptune helped with.

Each magazine could hold seven bullets, exceeding the standard five-round magazine for Bolt-Action rifles, and these were such rifles. I've also added an red laser designator on each gun, giving me an better idea of where the bullet will go. Also, while the metal cooled off, I quickly took a crash course in firing an Sniper Rifle of Bolt Action. Pull the trigger, cycle the bolt to load another bullet, rinse and repeat.

I exhaled. This was it. I took the silver Sniper Rifle and loaded the mag.

The sliver Sniper Rifle was a little different than your regular rifle. Instead of the mag usually in front of your hands, it was on the back. There was also an place where you can add a second mag in case you ran out and didn't have time to reload. So all in all, I could use 14 bullets without reloading. The bolt was also in the back, and the scope was on a set zoom of 2.5x, a very decent range.

I loaded both mags into the gun, and grabbed another two in case I ran out.

"This will be just an run-through, so you get a feel for the weapon and the course. Then, we'll see how good you are by timing you." Hmm. Sounds like she wants competition. Alright. Why not? I set my limiter to allowing only 5% of my power go. This way, I can reload faster with my hands. I positioned my gun on standby for the first target.

One of my practiced skill while using a bow was to aim perfect and get a perfect hit on the first shot. So hitting targets weren't hard. But I needed about 10 millisecond to calculate each shot, and that would be hard to do, since the objective is to complete the course in the fastest time possible.

I waited for the blare of an alarm to signal my start. The moment the test course began, I saw five targets pop up. I quickly aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot... went through the target successfully. I grinned. I proceed to cycle the bolt, and looked at another target. Bam. Another down. Cycle. Bam. Cycle. Bam. Cycle. Bam.

I then ran, dodging the falling wood, shooting each target down as I went. I used up my first 14 through half the course, so I pulled the bolt back, took out my empty mags and switched the new ones in, and cycled the bolt to get a bullet into the chamber.

I dodged stray arrows, blunt spikes popping up from the ground, and still managed to hit each target right in the smack middle. Eventually the end was there, and there was 3 targets lined up together. I smirked. Let's test the penetration now. I took my aim, stared down the middle of the ring, and took an breath to steady my aim. I fired.

The bullet I used in the rifle was an custom made one by me. I used an incendiary round combined with the design of an .50 BMG round, and also much lighter than the .50 BMG round. However, the power and penetration shouldn't be sacrificed due to my secret inside the bullet.

And I wasn't disappointed. It pierced all three perfectly, and hit even the metal wall due to its incendiary force. _Huh. Maybe a little tweaking is needed..._

I really don't think anybody wouldn't be impressed by that. Of course, each target was thin, but the ability to pierce through 3 layers of metal is no laughing matter in the world of rifles. To say the least, Uni was close to literally exploding with joy.

* * *

On the way back, we were all discussing about what happened after. Me and Uni had a small competition of shooting, and in every time, I won by a few seconds. "That last shot did the trick! There's no way I could've hit it if Nep didn't scream that I was going to lose." Uni was still pretty excited over the fact that her creations worked so well and magnificently.

"Anyways, I promised, Zaiden. You can have both. Besides, they seem to fit you well. But you need a name for both. So, is it a boy or a girl-"

"This isn't Pokamens."

"Right. I meant, what's its name?"

I had to think. Hmm... "I'll name the yellow one... Ballista. For its rushing abilities. And I'll name the silver one... Dark Striker Rifle 50. Maybe DSR 50 for short." I thought those were decent. Uni nodded enthusiastically.

Noire was excited as well, but for different reasons. "A good way to keep future-proofing, and military too. Woo!" Nep, on the other hand, was just cuddling with Noire like an adorable kitten. She looked somewhat tired, but she looked content at the same time.

I suddenly had an urge to rub her head. I didn't suppress that urge either.

The moment I did, she started to moan in content, then opened her eyes and blushed. "W-W-WatwasthatforZaiden?"

"Just a sudden urge."

"... Merp..." I looked at her. Wut.

Sighing, I looked out the window. The scenery outside was... pretty techno-themed. I had to admit, Noire's "future-proofing" strategies definitely made Planetptune look less advanced in technology in compared to Lastation. Speaking of scenery... I just remember that we stayed here for 2 days straight, yet I didn't spend time with Nep.

"Say, Nep. Do you want to go somewhere in particular in Lastation?"

"Huh?" Neptune looked thoughtful for a minute, then replied "I guess... there's one place. Why?"

"Well, since Histoire told me to spend some time with you, do you want to go there?"

Surprisingly, everyone reacted. Uni whistled, Noire blushed a bit, and Neptune's face glowed with happiness. "Sure, Zaidy! C'mon, c'mon! Let's go there now!"

"Eh? Wait, I haven't ate lunch yet-"

"That can wait! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The problem of food quickly disappeared from my mind, since the place she wanted to go...

"Woah! Look at that! That roller coaster's the biggest in the world!"

... was an amusement park. And naturally, there were food vendors, so she and I was able to get our fill. Right now, it was around 12:30 midday. Noire said she had business to take care of, so she and Uni went back to the Basilicom. I planned to leave Lastation and be on our way to Lowee by morning, so this was technically our last day in Lastation.

"Hey Zaidy! Can we hop on the roller coaster? It's suppose to be very, very super-duper fast!"

"Hmm..." To be honest, I felt okay. I digested most of my lunch, so I probably won't throw up or something. "Well, okay. Do you pass the height requirement?"

"No need." Suddenly, while I was closing my eyes to think, HDD Neptune was standing there, with regular clothes. She was wearing jeans with a purple T-shirt inside with a white shirt. "I'm sure I'm over."

I smirked. I guess being CPU had its benefits.

"Holy crap, that was awesome! I definitely want to ride again when I come back to Lastation."

"NO! Ugh... Damn it..."

Neptune, or should I say Purple Heart, was literally un-fazed by the ride at all. Me, on the other hand, had found out I didn't completely digest my food the _hard _way.

After I came out of the bathroom, dishing out heavy blows to the toilet inside, I still felt a little queasy. "Zaidy, do you feel okay?" Nep would ask that every now and then, and I would reply, "I'm good." then contradict myself by almost throwing up again. Luckily, I saw a bench, and I took a seat to re-calibrate my sense of balance.

"Here. This will do some help."

I looked up and saw a bottle of Pulse Water, an energy drink that is really just water with colorless watermelon concentrate. Purple Heart was handing one to me, gesturing me to take it. I did and thanked her. I cracked open and started to down it. Damn, was that stuff calming. I took a breath of relief after finishing it in two gulps.

"Now you feel better, right? Zaidy, you can't keep a lie. It's not in your nature to." Purple Heart had chuckled. I kinda felt depressed. Yeah, she's right. I can't lie properly. But in my defense, that's a good thing in my opinion.

"Hmph. Well, what do you want to do next?"

"Let's see now..." She opened the amusement park map, which showed various places of interest, such as a spinning cup thing (which looks like it'll give me more stomach cramps), a sitting area where they serve you some free ice cream (I'd rather leave that last as an relaxing area.), and an Ferris wheel (Hmm... Maybe I'll go on there).

Right now, she look fixated on a small skyline, which goes throughout the park, showing you many places from above. "How about that? It should be slow and I want to see what's it like overhead."

Sounded solid. I grabbed her hand and said, "Alright. Let's go!"

Little did I notice her blush when I was running there, always holding her smooth, gentle hand, or her small cry of surprise when I grabbed her hand.

* * *

We kinda went all over the place after we went through the skyline. We saw certain shooting booths where I let Nep just shoot the prize she wanted most of the time. She only failed once and that was her first try. By the time we went through all of the shooting booths, she was carrying about a couple dozen of mini-plushys of Noire in both Human and CPU form. I managed to convince her to give away some to kids, and she did so out of kindness.

It was getting late, about 6 in the afternoon when we arrived at the one thing we didn't go yet; the Ferris wheel. I suppose we were both too embarrassed to do so. After all, it is suppose to be the most common place for confessions of love. Even though supposedly, I'm a surrogate brother to Nep, I'm technically still counted as a person outside of her family. So even if she does confess, stuff won't be complicated-

Wait, why am I even considering that possibility? It's certainly possible, but it's unlikely. Highly unlikely... right?

Even though I was thinking that, I saw her face. It was blushing in an cute manner. I guess I'll just take the initiative then. "S-So... Do you want to g-go on the Ferris wheel?" Welp, no going back now.

"H-Huh? Oh... I guess... I mean, it wouldn't hurt to, r-right?" She sounded... nervous. Could it be that... nah, I don't think so...

"Right. So, shall we, m'lady?" I gently connected her hand with mine, and she blushed deeper. I started to walk, and she started to follow. I took out an ticket for two and handed over to the guy. He shook his head, and just winked and opened the gate. Hmm. I guess it's the mood, huh.

We got in, and the guy closed the door. Funnily enough, it was just us in here, yet the mood was... quite lovey-dovey. It was, to be frank, actually good to see something like this, since I long for the world to see peace and joy. I assumes love is a part of that as well.

"Umm, Zaiden?"

I looked back. Purple Heart was still blushing, but a little lighter now. And she said my real name. Well, that was surprising, but not as _shocking_ as what she said next.

"Do you mind... closing your eyes for a bit...?"

Woah, woah, woah, _woah_. What. Isn't this the typical scene where a guy closes his eyes and the girl kisses him under the moonlight or sunset? Oh wait, it _is_ sunset. Well, I got speechless, but... I admit, I closed my eyes. Yes, I don't care if you think I'm a siscon or not! I did anyways because it was Neptune.

I prepared myself mentally. This was not part of the plan. But I guess the older version of Neptune had some teenage girlishness in her to do this. Maybe she thought this was a date. Gah, no second thoughts!

... and nothing except I felt lips not on my lips, but rather my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Neptune so close to me, right beside me, and her eyes closed. She pulled away slowly, and then looked away.

"... Thanks. For saving me back there."

Huh? Oh. Ohhh... I see. This is thanks for back then, when that giant dragon came. I see, so I guess this was just... a typical sibling kiss then. To be honest, I might've been disappointed. I don't know. My own feelings are starting to go haywire too. But either way, I smiled, despite my own posture.

"No problem. That's what a brother's gotta do when his sister gets bullied, right?"

She started to smile too, and turned to me. By that time, I didn't even realize we were holding our hands more intimate than our current relationship.

"Yeah!"

* * *

A/N: MAN. WHAT A LOOOOOONNNNNG CHAPTER.

Phew. Welp, I'll be back in Canada by Tomorrow (Monday) around 4 PM, so... Wish me luck on not eating all of the chips I brought over here.

So yeah! Fluff. And between surrogate siblings. I hope it was _too _small. I wanted some fluff to have relationship development, but not too much. But at least I established that Nep has a crush on-

Neptune: NONONONONONONONONO.

Zaiden: ... (hides his face.)

Icey: (Sighes) Well, I have nothing to say. You two really should go out though. That kiss certainly didn't _look_ between siblings.

Zaiden: ... Same.

Neptune: (Runs away, somewhat yelling about getting chocolate pudding.)

Icey+Zaiden: ( "._.)

But other than that, please Review and put in your opinions about the chapter. Again, no ranting/flaming/etc. so I can hear real amateur writing criticism. But until Friday, my dear readers.

~Icey/BlueFreezeEnd


	6. Chapter 6: To Lowee!

A/N: Yes, I know I said Friday, but I was busy catching up homework along with friends. But anyways, welcome back to this little Fanfiction of mine, and let's get started! First off, Reviews-

Hmm. Nothing I haven't answered to yet. WELL. That gets us get to the chapter quicker! Now, then, shall we-

Zaiden: Not so fast. Why are you rushing this?

Huh? Oh, am I? Well, I'm _sowwy_, dear Zaiden, but it's time to read the chapter! As always, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. I'll see you all at the end.

* * *

(Zaiden's POV)

Man. How many bags is _this_?

Nep really packed a lot of food, didn't she?

It was around 9:30 in the morning, and we woke up a bit early to get to the train that takes us to Lowee. From when we left to now, we had a little bit more...luggage. Well, luggage on Nep's side, anyways. I don't how she did it, but she managed to pack 15 Noir-Pudding Packs, 9 Neo Nep-Bulls, and seemingly infinite number of chocolate-flavored sticks. Of course, I had my share in there. About half of the choco-sticks were mine. MINE.

However, apart from the small-looking-yet-plentiful luggage, I had a small backpack carrying the two Sniper Rifles, which I made some small modifications to. First off, the bolt was much smoother, allowing me to cycle it faster in logical terms. Also, the handle, I managed to make it more fitted to my hands, so I had better grip on the gun, lessening the recoil slightly.

It wasn't as heavy as the guns Uni was describing (who made me promise to go back to her in case I needed to repair the gun); each gun was about three pounds each. Light enough so I can carry it on my back for a long duration of time.

As for my _other_ weapon, I polished it, and re-sharpened the edge. Although it was an HF blade, it still needed the occasional cleaning. It's still in its silver case with the guns, closed and safe.

The train from Lastation arrived after I had brought Nep some steamed sweet corn from a nearby stand, and we got on the seat. A women's voice had announced that we were departing from Lastation and heading to Lowee after the doors had closed. Nep was contently nibbling away at her corn, while I was reading a small book I had gotten from Noire about the history of Gamindustri. Strangely enough, I knew most of this. Of course, that was partly because Histoire taught me some history while I was Celestia. But... the history certainly is quite... Well, I don't know. I can't really describe it with one word. But it gave me a feeling that I felt compelled to... well, basically _re-shape_ the world. I know it sounds like I want to take over it, but no. I meant it in a refreshing way. Like if I could've put this here, then that wouldn't have happened and it'll be more peaceful back then. If you catch my drift.

The train took at least another half hour getting to Lowee, and before we arrived, the women's voice came out and said that it'll be a little colder than in Lastation. That's a given, since Lowee is, what I like to call, "Winter Wonderland", after all.

I didn't need an extra layer, since I felt somewhat immune to cold. Nep, on the other hand, sneezed coupled when we got closer to Lowee. So I took out one of my spare jackets and gave it to her. She took it, looking at me like I was her savior. That look was so goddamn _precious_.

* * *

"Yay! Zaidy! We're here!"

"You don't say? In any case, let's check into our hotel."

The city of Lowee was as cheerful as they said on the Net. I was offered a discount on a cool-looking scarf after I stared at it for awhile. Of course, that might be because I might've been her only business opportunity today. The streets looked emptier than what the article described.

Huh. Must be a break day or something.

* * *

After we putted our stuff in the hotel, we went off to Lowee's Basilicom, because Nep said "It's our best bet of finding Blanc. She usually holes up in there and just reads on end."

And so, we reached to a large clearing of a white, snowy forest. You know what this reminds me of? That dragon I defeated was in a forest clearing-

"You know, if I jinx myself, I'll pay." I whispered that to myself, so I stopped thinking about what I was about think.

Of course, if only I knew something much worse could happen...

* * *

This place... warm and, surprisingly, home-y, was quite majestic in a literally manner. Literally as in literature.

There were shelves full of books as I was walking through the halls of the Basilicom that leads to the Sanctuary. As I took a closer look, they didn't have a specific theme. One was about how chips were invented, another was a how-to book on making your own bag, and another was a light novel on food monsters taking over the world. I guess Blanc just reads whatever she feels like, huh...

"This way, sire."

A maid showed us to her door, and opened it. "Lady Blanc, there are guests to see."

"... I see. Show them in."

We stepped into her room, and I quietly said "Excuse us..." but Nep just rushed past me and tackle-hugged a girl in a white jacket and a short white dress under it. Hey Blanny! How you doin'!"

"... Neptune, may I ask what you and this... guy are doing here?"

I cleared my throat. I know we just met, but... that kinda offended me. "My name is Zaiden. There's something I'd like you to hear about, and it's going to be a long story-"

"Story? I wanna hear a story! Right, Rom?"

"Um... yeah..."

Suddenly, two girls, twins by the looks of it, burst through the door. They were wearing roughly the same clothes as Blanc, except one was wearing it in pink and another was wearing in blue. The pink one was tugging on the blue one's sleeve, pulling her along.

"Hiya, Neptune!" The pink one greeted Neptune. And then whacked her with a lemon-flavored pie. How I knew it was a lemon-flavored pie, I don't know. I just know it was a lemon-flavored pie.

Even more confusingly to me, why would she hit Neptune with a pie? Nep, seeing the look on my face, said while trying to lick some pie off her face, said, "They're pranksters. I'm their victim every time, though I appreciate this one, kiddo!" and took some lemon icing away from her face with her finger, put it in her mouth, and licked it clean. Again, stop thinking wrong, the readers who are filthy-minded.

* * *

After some more things happened, like me asking Blanc what types of books she preferred overall (which was surprisingly either comedy or suspense), Neptune getting hit with different flavored of pie (seriously, where did the supply of pie come from?), and all that, things finally settled down (I wiped Neptune's face clean), Rom and Ram sit on the carpet, reading a picture book Nep had brought, while me, Blanc, and Nep were sitting down with a table.

"So, before we were interrupted, I'd like to ask again why are you both here? And who exactly are you, Zaiden?"

I sighed. Now then, I hope I can explain briefly.

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"... and that's why I'm here. As my thank you, I'd like to give you your powers back. Is that alright with you?"

I finished. Luckily, it wasn't that long of an explanation, since I didn't go into detail about my past like I did with Neptune while we were walking to Lastation before we got into trouble with the dragon.

And speaking of the dragon, why did it suddenly appear? Kinda strange to see one so nearby. Unless... no, I don't think someone had a hand in ambushing me... do they? Hmm.

"... I'll take it. So, I'll be back to my normal power straight away?"

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear her response. "Huh? Oh, well... not exactly. You would have to level up some more to get back to your original damage output. Everyone's going to go through this, so you're not the only one." Neptune nodding while I was saying that didn't really help, but I appreciate the support. "So, are you ready?"

"... Go for it."

I closed my eyes, and I began to concentrate. It was the same process as what I did back in Lastation for Noire, though this time, white ribbons of energy began to emit from me and circle Blanc. I then thought of returning the energy back to Blanc, and the white ribbons went into her body. I didn't see any of this, but I could feel it. It kinda felt... well, bad and good. Bad because it was like energy leaving my body, and good because I returned my favor to her for saving my life in a indirect manner.

Once I felt all of the ribbons had gone into her body, I opened my eyes to a bright, white flash, and suddenly, a girl in white overalls stood, with red eyes. "WOOHOO! I GOT MY POWER BACK, B***HS!" She yelled, her face the epitome of happiness. Of course, Nep and Noire had similar reactions.

I smiled warily. "I'd like to thank you again for saving my life, even through an indirect manner."

"Hey! You said you were a CPU too, right? Then fight me! I want to see you in HDD! Besides, I want to see my current strength."

My blood suddenly ran cold. No. I... I couldn't. There were limits. Sure, my limiter was _that _big a secret. But my HDD form... No. Way too risky. "Uhh... Is there any way I could decline? Nep could be your fighting partner-" Then I noticed Nep was shaking her head furiously. Dang it, Nep, please help me... T_T

"No! Come on, fight me! Unless you're too chicken, you pussy!"

... Okay, that got to me. I had pride on my skills as a warrior of the katana. And I usually would never turn down a fight without reason. But she started on my pride. Alright then. "... Fine. Let's dance." and grabbed my silver case. "Where?"

White Heart grinned evilly. "Well, follow me."

* * *

A/N: Bad cliffhanger? Bad cliffhanger.

This might be shorter than usual, but the. Ext chapter will be on Sunday, and boy, will it be long! I hope you enjoy the suspense I'm giving you here (though some of you are probably pretty "meh" about this), and again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So, please give me your opinions on this chapter, and no flaming/raging/QQing about my plot. I accept constructive criticism, not 10-year-old's arguments. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter, y'all! (^-^)/

~BlueFreezeEnd


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICES

_Author__ Notice_

Alright, so.

I have a confession to make. I actually wrote this under an obsession, a false goal. I guess I wrote this just to vent out my possibilities of enjoying to write something about HDN. I can see the amount of hate and rejection coming from all of you, and I have to say, I must agree. Most of my stories are driven by obsession. Go ahead, criticize me for being like that. I write on impulse, despite having an schedule and such. So, I'm going to get to the point. I'm officially **stopping all progress **on this Fanfic. So to those who actually liked the plot, I apologize. Maybe one day, I'll find a way to save this fanfic, but my hopes are low for that.

But, I knew my ideas, my plans, everything I _didn't_ mess up on just can't go to waste. So, if you're still following this story, I will have a Reboot of this by the end of next week, this time clean of anything you find bad.

Despite me saying this was bad, it was a good experience. I only played the first and hopefully-not-last games of HDN, so the original and Victory. After playing those, it was like an instant moment of inspiration, where I had plots, climaxes, and other nitty-gritty stuff for this Fanfic ready. Then it entered the actual section, and I got great feedback from great people.

So:  
- Special thanks to "Some Random Tosser" for being there for me and helping me along all the time. I hope you continue to do so, and give me advice on the reboot. :D

- Thanks to ChromaLuke, Chaos Raiden, FireKiller57, Knight25, and the other people who favourited the Fanfic. You encouraged me to continue, though I'm sorry the effort was in vain in a rather technical way. However, you did encourage me to write the Reboot, so thanks to you guys for that as well.

So, before I go, Zaiden and Co., any words before next week?

Zaiden: Man. Could've just said "I suck! I'm just a self-obsessed-" ***whack***

Neptune: The heck? Where did that giant breadstick come from?

Noire: You know, you probably should've just rewritten every chapter instead of making a new one. But whatever fits you. I-it's not like I care or anything...!

Blanc: Tsundere 'till the end, huh?

... *Smiles*

I'm definitely coming back. There's just too much comedy here to leave.  
So, on that note, I'm officially concluding my selfish excuse to not continue this. And until next Friday, farewell.

_"There are those who retreat because they fear. Then there are those who retreat because it is wise. The choice is the same, but the effects are not."  
_- Bioshock Infinite, The Luteces.


End file.
